Why?
by lucasfan
Summary: Lucas and his father... need I say more
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own seaQuest or it's characters they belong to Amblin/Universal and the sci-fi channel. I'm not making a profit from this as it is for entertainment only.  
  
This is my first fic and I hope I'm not copying anyone else storyline.  
  
*****************************  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
Why?  
  
Thirteen year old Lucas Wolenczak was lying in his hospital bed deep in thought. He was asking himself why his father constantly put him in this position. He thought about the conversation that had started yet another nightmare.  
  
Flashback: Three days ago;  
  
Three days ago Lucas' father had told him that in two year's time, he would be going to the seaQuest. Lucas of course was extremely angry at this revelation.  
  
If he wasn't as angry as he was he would have thought twice about arguing with his father.  
  
To Lucas this was the last straw. He had had enough. "Dad I don't want to go, you can't make me. Why don't you send me to mom?" Lucas questioned through clenched teeth.  
  
Lawrence immediately turned angrily on him. He hated it when Lucas fought back against him. "Because, Lucas your mother didn't want to take you after the divorce and she wouldn't want you now. I am your father and as long as you're under my roof you'll do as you're told!" Lawrence replied angrily.  
  
Lucas immediately became teary at the mention of the rejection shown by his mother. He looked his father in the eye and slowly and deliberately said; "You don't know that, she may have changed her mind all you want me for is a punching bag so you don't even ask her. I hate you!"  
  
That was it. Lawrence snapped. He walked over to Lucas and picked him up by his shirt collar. Lawrence put his face as close to Lucas' as was possible and hissed dangerously: "If you don't shut up and except the truth Lucas I will teach you your lessons again. Is that what you want?"  
  
Lucas immediately tensed. He flinched when he saw the anger in his father's eyes. "All I want is for you to call mom and see if she has changed her mind. Then you won't have to go through with that dumb plan of yours."  
  
Lawrence thought about that for a minute. If he did try maybe he could get rid of Lucas and not have to worry about him dying so he couldn't use him for showing off purposes. To Lucas Lawrence said; "Okay Lucas I'll try to call your mom, but if she says no you know what is going to happen don't you?" Lucas nodded, suddenly very shaky. "Good, at least I managed to get that into your thick skull. I'll be a couple of minutes. Sit in the corner over there and wait for me to come back." He said pointing to a chair in the far left corner of the room. Lucas did as he was told.  
  
Lawrence went into the main room to make the call. Meanwhile Lucas was fidgeting like crazy as he waited for his dad to return.  
  
A sound got his attention and he looked up. He started shaking violently he knew what was about to come.  
  
*****************************  
  
All constructive and honest criticism is welcome please read and review. I won't take bad comments personally. Tell me if I should continue or not. All suggestions to future parts are also welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
Okay here's part 2; Please R&R. WARNING: This chapter deals with some physical abuse. Don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable.  
  
(Still Flashback)  
  
Lawrence walked over to Lucas in a very dangerous manner and loomed ominously above him.  
  
Lucas attempted to reason with his father even though 99.9 per cent of the time it didn't work. "Please Dad don't. I didn't know she would still feel like that," Lucas said, literally shaking like a pneumatic drill.  
  
Lawrence lifted Lucas up by his arms and smashed his back into the wall, causing Lucas to gasp.  
  
"I told you she wouldn't want you didn't I?" Lawrence shouted as he punched Lucas in the stomach. The blow hit hard and Lucas doubled over as much as he could in his father's grip, gasping for breath.  
  
Lawrence then pulled his hand back and punched Lucas in the face. Lucas tried to dodge the blow but it caught him square on the nose, causing blood to run freely from it. "That was for making me waste my time calling that woman!" Lawrence said dropping Lucas on the floor.  
  
Lawrence stepped back and proceeded to kick Lucas in the ribs several times, causing Lucas to gasp after each impact. "Those were for making me face that bitch again!" Lawrence screamed at him.  
  
Lawrence again picked Lucas up, walked over to the stairs and threw Lucas down them after saying; "And this is for not listening to me. again!"  
  
Lucas tumbled down the stairs breaking his right leg and left arm in the process.  
  
Lucas lay sprawled at the bottom of the staircase, half-conscious. Lawrence marched angrily down the stairs; again he picked Lucas up, shoved him against the wall and leaned in close to him. "Now, repeat after me; I will go to the seaQuest. I will not argue."  
  
Seeing the look in his father's eyes, he knew he had no choice but to comply. "I will go to the seaQuest. I will not argue." Lucas said quietly.  
  
Lawrence smiled, a very rare thing for him and said; "Good boy. Now, when the paramedics get here and when you're at the hospital, what are you going to say to them when they ask you what happened?"  
  
Lucas looked at his father "It was an accident, I tripped on the stairs and I fell."  
  
"Very good, you're a good learner, with the right teaching, aren't you?" With that said Lawrence dropped Lucas on the floor and rang for an ambulance.  
  
End Of Flashback:  
  
'Well that's how I got myself here' Lucas thought. "Not for the first time either." He whispered sadly.  
  
About ten minutes later a doctor, in his mid-fifties with greying hair, walked into the room wearing a white lab coat and carrying a stethoscope.  
  
"Good morning Lucas, how do you feel today?" the doctor questioned.  
  
"My arm and ribs are better, but my leg is killing me." Lucas replied truthfully.  
  
"Well, we'll increase your pain medication for that. Now, I must check your breathing to make sure everything is really okay. Lucas allowed the doctor to take the thin hospital gown down to expose his chest. He then placed the end of the stethoscope in the various necessary positions. "Breathe in, breathe out, in and out." The doctor instructed.  
  
The doctor completed his checks and moved the gown back up over Lucas' shoulders. "Well young man, you're nicely on the mend. We'll probably be able to discharge you in about three days. Since you can't use crutches yet, you'll have to go home in a wheelchair, and since you will probably be bed-ridden at home, you'll have to ask your father to help you."  
  
Lucas immediately started breathing heavily and his eyes widened 'Great I'll be in his clutches and helpless, just great!' Lucas thought dejectedly. He quickly calmed himself down. He didn't want to create a scene and risk giving hints about how he really fell down those stairs.  
  
"Who will be collecting you?" The doctor asked, unaware of Lucas' actions.  
  
"Either my father or his chauffer," Lucas said calmly.  
  
"I'll call him when we are sure when we can discharge you. Now, lie back and rest. The more you rest, the sooner you can get out of here and back to your dad and your nice, comfortable home." The doctor said cheerfully.  
  
'Comfortable, yeah right!' Lucas thought miserably.  
  
Lucas did as he was told and the doctor injected some painkiller into Lucas' IV line. With the aid of the drowsiness created by the painkiller, Lucas fell asleep.  
  
The doctor looked at the sleeping boy, walked over to him and tucked the sheets tighter around him for extra comfort. He then wrote something on Lucas' chart and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
*****************  
  
Okay, that's part 2, part 3 out as soon as I get my brain in gear! 


	3. Chapter 3

1 Disclaimer: See part 1  
  
Part 3's finally here; my brain's gearbox needed replacing. I got it in gear in time to get this part written. Please R&R. WARNING: This chapter has some violence in it. Don't read it if it offends you.  
  
6 Months Later:  
  
Lucas had long since recovered from his injuries. Lucas had to think that life was pretty good. He had his father were getting along fairly well. Lawrence hadn't even raised a hand to him in 6 months.  
  
It was summer break. Lucas was dreading it, despite the last 6 months. 6 long weeks doing errands for his father. Errands that he had to do 110% perfectly… or else.  
  
*****************************  
  
At 10am the next day Lucas woke up. He heard his father calling him. Lucas hurriedly got dressed and rushed down the stairs.  
  
Lawrence was waiting in the living room for him. "Lucas, while I'm at work today I want you to clean my hard drive for me, and while you're at it, you could clean the house my staff won't be around for weeks and this house is filthy." Lawrence ordered Lucas.  
  
Lucas looked at his father and nodded his head. "Okay dad, I'll have it done by the time you get back tonight." Lucas said.  
  
Lucas turned away heading for the kitchen to get breakfast when his father called to him again. "And Lucas, no screw-ups… or else." Lawrence warned in his nasty tone.  
  
*****************************  
  
5pm:  
  
Lucas had almost finished cleaning the house. He looked at the clock. He had two hours to clean his Dad's hard drive and finish cleaning.  
  
Lucas was just finishing the vacuuming when he elbowed a vase that was standing on a unit by the wall. He tried to catch it, but it fell and smashed into a million pieces.  
  
"Shit!" Lucas shouted. 'Now I'm in big trouble!'  
  
Lucas went into the kitchen and grabbed a dustpan and brush. He quickly swept up the pieces of vase and put them in the bin. He thought his father wouldn't notice since he never emptied the bin anyway.  
  
'Now,' Lucas thought 'Time to do the hard drive.'  
  
Lucas went up to his father's room and started working on the computer.  
  
Lucas had nearly finished when he entered the wrong command and erased the whole drive. Lucas normally wouldn't make such a mistake, but his nervousness about the vase was clouding his brain.  
  
*****************************  
  
Two and a half hours later Lucas heard his Dad open the front door. Lucas shut down the computer and went into his own bedroom and started listening to his music. He heard his father come up the stairs and open his door.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lawrence started up his computer to inspect Lucas' work. Lawrence did a double take. Some of his most important files were missing. "Lucas!" Lawrence shouted. Two minutes later Lucas appeared at the door. "What have you done?"  
  
Lucas looked his father in the eye and saw 'the look' that he knew meant trouble. "I… I… It was an accident. I… I didn't mean to do it. I'm sorry!" Lucas stuttered with fright.  
  
"No Lucas it wasn't an accident, you were. You are useless. You can't even do something as simple as clean a hard drive!" Lawrence shouted in Lucas' face.  
  
Lucas turned and ran down the stairs. He hid behind the living room sofa, knowing what was about to happen.  
  
"Lucas! Get out here right now!" Lucas didn't comply. "Lucas, don't make me look for you!" Still no reaction. "Right, that's it you're a dead kid!" With that Lawrence began his short search of the room. He quickly found Lucas and picked him up by his neck.  
  
"So, how did you manage to delete some of my most important files? And what did you do to my vase?" Lawrence questioned Lucas.  
  
"I… I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it I pressed the wrong button." Lucas said nervously.  
  
"And my vase?"  
  
"I knocked it off and it broke." Lucas said, resigned to his fate.  
  
"And do you think you should be punished?" Lawrence asked.  
  
"Yes Dad"  
  
"Well you asked for it." And with that Lawrence punched him in the stomach. Lucas doubled over, gasping for breath.  
  
"This is for deleting eight of my files" Lawrence then kicked Lucas eight times in the ribs and stomach. Lucas felt a rib break after each impact.  
  
"This is for breaking my vase" Lawrence threw Lucas across the room and sent him flying out the open patio door.  
  
Lucas landed, skidding into a plant pot. Which caused him to become slightly dizzy.  
  
Lawrence marched outside and stomped on Lucas' leg, stopping when he heard an audible snap as it broke. Lucas screamed as he felt his leg break.  
  
For good measure Lawrence stomped on his right hand, breaking all the fingers. Lawrence then picked Lucas up by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"Now Lucas, what are we going to tell the doctors this time?" Lawrence now questioned Lucas.  
  
"I was mugged and I didn't cooperate and the beat me up." Lucas said slowly.  
  
"Very good."  
  
No reply came from Lucas as he had passed out from pain.  
  
*****************************  
  
An hour later, Lucas' had been assessed and a cast had been put on his leg, from ankle to just below the knee. A cast had been put on his hand as soon as they had managed to get the bones realigned. His broken ribs had been set and strapped. He had an IV in his arm and a heart monitor clipped to his finger.  
  
"How could someone do that, just for some money?" the doctor asked Lawrence.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they just looked at him and thought that he was an easy target. I can't tell you how shocked I was when I found him down an alley like that."  
  
"That's understandable, I see this very often."  
  
"When do you think he'll be discharged?"  
  
"Probably not for two or three weeks, depending on how well his bones heal. Well, we should probably let him get some peace and quiet you can visit him tomorrow if you like, when he's been settled in properly. "  
  
"Fine, I'll go home, I'll be sure to bring him something nice."  
  
The two left leaving Lucas on his own to recover.  
  
Part 4 out ASAP. I'm going back to college next week so it may be a bit slow-going. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Here's part four... enjoy! WARNING: This chapter contains some violence. Don't read it if you don't like it.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next day Lucas was nicely settled in his hospital bed. Despite his hate for Lucas, Lawrence had got him a private room. A fact Lucas was very grateful for. At least he could have his nightmares in peace.  
  
Lucas looked up as the door to his room opened, admitting Lawrence and Lucas' doctor.  
  
"Hello Lucas, how are you this morning?" The doctor questioned in a cheerful manner.  
  
"Better thank you doctor." Lucas said quietly.  
  
The doctor then checked Lucas' vitals and his pain medication. "Well, it seems that you're doing well. We may be able to release you a bit earlier, maybe next week. Now, since your father is here, I'll leave you two to alone for a while." The doctor said as he opened the door and left the room.  
  
Lawrence's expression, which had remained pleasant-looking whilst the doctor was in the room, immediately darkened when the door closed. Lucas gulped, his father had new for him, and he was damn sure he wasn't going to like it. Not one little bit.  
  
"Lucas, it's good to hear that there's a chance of you getting out early. I can't wait to get you home." Lawrence said with mock-warmth. "You do know where you'll be sleeping and living when you get out don't you?" Lawrence now questioned Lucas.  
  
"Yes dad I understand." Lucas answered mildly, trying not to irritate his father in his current state of health. He couldn't defend himself or curl into a ball even if he tried.  
  
"Well, I'll make sure it's ready for you when you come home, you'll be there for a week or two." Lawrence stated flatly.  
  
"Yes dad." Lucas said, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"See you soon Lucas," Lawrence said as he walked out the door. Shutting it behind him.  
  
"Thank you so much dad!" Lucas hissed quietly.  
  
*****************************  
  
Later that night Lucas was moaning and twisting slightly in his sleep. He was gripped in one of his regular nightmares. He seemed to have more away from home or just after a beating.  
  
In his nightmare Lucas was hiding from his father, not unlike real life. He had hidden in the basement behind boxes.  
  
Lucas tensed as he heard his father coming down the stairs and began searching for him, not caring if he broke anything or made a complete mess.  
  
"Lucas! Show yourself now before you make me really angry!" Lawrence roared.  
  
Lucas came out from behind the boxes, he didn't see how he could avoid the inevitable. He walked over to where his father was standing. His father's angry eyes followed him without so much as a blink.  
  
"Stand there you useless little shit!" Lawrence ordered. Lucas did as he was told. His eyes widened when he saw what his father was carrying, a baseball bat, a big one.  
  
Lucas had no warning, Lawrence hit him with the bat, on his legs, his side, his arms, back, stomach and finally his head. He fell into unconsciousness immediately.  
  
Lawrence picked him up and took him outside. His house was a very old one. Pre-war to be exact. It had an old bomb shelter/coal storage shed.  
  
Lawrence had put a fridge down there, along with a bed and nightlight. He placed Lucas on the bed, wrote a quick note and locked the door.  
  
Lucas woke several hours later. He looked around and saw his father's note. It read;  
  
Lucas,  
  
To punish you, I've locked you in here. You've got enough food and water to last your punishment. It's two weeks this time. Don't worry you've got all the facilities you need. See you in two weeks.  
  
`Great, shut in this hole with a concussion!" Lucas thought. He went up to the door and started banging on it until his fists hurt. "Let me out! You can't do this to me! Let me out!" Lucas screamed until his throat hurt.  
  
Giving up, he slumped to the floor, crying. "Please let me out." Lucas whispered.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas woke with a gasp. He looked around. Good, he hadn't attracted attention to himself.  
  
`So that's what dear old dad is going to do, he could use some new ideas.' Lucas thought sarcastically.  
  
`Two or more weeks in that crap hole,' Lucas knew his father never went under two weeks before letting him out. Lucas had safely conserved his food and water over the time. He knew he could do it again.  
  
With that, Lucas settled into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas progressed well over the next week, so much so that he could go home.  
  
At 2PM that day, his father collected him. Since one hand was broken, he couldn't use crutches, his father would be responsible for moving him.  
  
So Lucas sat in the back of his father's brand new Mercedes, waiting for him to come back. He was careful not to mark the seats or the door. He knew that the car had cost in excess of $60,000 and that would extend his punishment.  
  
"Okay, Lucas time for your punishment!" Lawrence announced, almost happily.  
  
Lawrence picked Lucas up, and as in his nightmare, carried him to the storage shed.  
  
Lawrence went into the shelter, put Lucas on the bed and faced him. "See you in three weeks Lucas. You know the drill." Lawrence said leaving and locking the door securely.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas laid awkwardly on the bed knowing that all pain thresholds were going to have to be overcome, if he was to survive.  
  
For now, Lucas was left to contemplate the four walls around him for the next three weeks. All alone with his fear, pain and depression. He needed to take desperate measures to escape his father with his life.  
  
On that thought Lucas fell into a deep, pained sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
That's part 4 for you. Part 5 out as soon as I get a new idea. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Here's part five… enjoy! WARNING: Mild bad language used in this chapter. Please R&R.  
  
*****************************  
  
3 Weeks Later:  
  
Lucas looked at his watch. The time was 12:45pm. Just fifteen more minutes till Lawrence came back to let him out. Lawrence was a very precise person amongst other things. Lucas would serve his punishment to the very last second.  
  
Lucas sat staring into space whilst the fifteen minutes went slowly past. As expected, at the very second the fifteen minutes ended, Lucas could hear Lawrence unbolting the door.  
  
"Time's up Lucas. I hope you've learned your lesson this time." Lawrence said in his usual dangerous tone.  
  
Lucas accepted the hidden threat with a nod.  
  
Lawrence came down the stairs and picked Lucas up. Since Lucas had a broken leg and hand he couldn't use crutches to help himself walk. Even Lawrence had enough heart to not torture him by making him climb the stairs unaided.  
  
Lawrence walked into the name and deposited Lucas on the living room couch. "Amuse yourself however you like. Within reason of course." Lawrence said in a bored tone and then left the room.  
  
Lucas was glad to be sitting on the couch, finally out of that room. He lifted his shirt up and wasn't surprised by the fact that he could see his ribs standing out against his skin. He knew he'd lost weight. Surviving by yourself was difficult especially if you had a broken hand and leg at the same time.  
  
Lucas wasn't bothered though. He'd been thinner than he currently was on many different occasions. This wasn't the first time and looking at his current situation wouldn't be the last. His first task was to somehow get through the next week or so till he got his casts removed without pissing his father off and sustaining more injury.  
  
All he had to do was follow his father's instructions and be extra polite when he was asking something. He was about to try it out.  
  
"Dad." Lucas shouted mildly.  
  
"Yes Lucas?" Lawrence asked.  
  
"Could you help me get to the bathroom please?" Lucas then asked.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Lawrence replied.  
  
'That went pretty well. Another week of this and I'll be home and dry.' Lucas thought.  
  
Once Lucas had done his business, Lawrence put Lucas in his room, where he quickly fell asleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
About half an hour later Lucas woke. One thing had become perfectly clear: either he spent the next year and a bit being beaten by his father, possibly driving him insane, or he could run away and do his best to support himself for as long as possible, whilst risking getting caught and beaten.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas spent the next week plotting his escape. He'd decided that the risk was worth it. He didn't want to die at the hands of his father and he certainly didn't want to go insane. Today was the day his casts were removed. Lucas and his father left for the hospital and arrived in time for Lucas' 12:30 appointment.  
  
Lucas sat on the bed whilst his casts were sawn off. He flexed the fingers of his formally broken hand. 'A little stiff, but okay.' Lucas thought. Lucas knew his leg was fine. It was only a minor break.  
  
Lawrence thanked the doctor and Lucas received the usual 'take care of yourself' lecture from the doctor. Lawrence walked to the car with Lucas following close behind. The ride home was deathly quiet and Lucas felt his nervousness grow the closer he got to home. 'Nearly show time' Lucas thought.  
  
As they made their way into the living room, Lucas grabbed the skeleton key that always sat on the hall table and shoved it in his pocket along with the front door key. They sat watching TV for about an hour before Lucas put his plan into action.  
  
"May I use the bathroom please?" Lucas asked Lawrence.  
  
"If you must." Lawrence replied in a disinterested tone.  
  
Lucas got up and calmly walked out the living room. He then turned around, slammed it shut and locked it, breaking the key off in the lock. He then grabbed his pre-packed backpack, opened the front door, and again locked it behind him, snapping the key in the lock.  
  
Even though he was now outside, he could hear Lawrence yelling and pounding. He knew the antics with the door were just delaying tactics. Lawrence would soon break them down and come after him. His father of course, being a rich bastard, owned a brand new Mercedes. With that he could chase Lucas down in minutes.  
  
Two hours after 'jail break', Lawrence had broken down both doors and was on the lookout for Lucas.  
  
Lucas on the other hand was walking along the motorway heading for any place he could find, constantly on alert for his dad.  
  
Lucas continually looked over his shoulder, seeing if his father was coming yet. He quickened his pace knowing that he had slowed himself down and he needed a big head start on his father.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lawrence, of course, was driving along the same stretch of motorway, at the speed limit. He didn't want to attract attention to himself. He could see a figure walking ahead of him with his back to him. Lawrence pulled over onto the hard shoulder and waited for the figure to turn around. He had a feeling it was Lucas, but he had to wait for confirmation.  
  
Lucas checked over his shoulder again and almost collapsed when he saw his father's Mercedes parked a few meters away. Lucas took off heading for a row of trees to hide in.  
  
Lawrence on the other hand had jumped out of his car and gave chase to Lucas all the while shouting: "You wait till I get my hands on you, you worthless piece of shit! You think you've felt pain? Well, I'll give you more pain than you've ever felt before!"  
  
Lucas was now running for his life. Yes, his father had hurt him badly in the past, but he had a feeling his Dad was going to take it to a much higher level. He'd never run from hi father before, fearing the consequences, now he wished he hadn't done it. He had absolutely no idea what his father would do to him if he caught him. He didn't want to find out either…  
  
That' part 5 for you hope you liked it! Part 6 out ASAP. I promise! No threats needed… yet! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Here's part six, hope you like it. WARNING: Some mild violence implied. Please R&R.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas took off running towards a line of trees about a quarter of a mile from the tarmac road. All the while, he could hear his father yelling at him. Lucas kept up his running at top speed and misjudged the steepness of a ditch. He tripped and began to roll head over heels all the way down. He let out a pained scream when he felt his left knee being dislocated. He screamed louder when he felt something pierce his shoulder.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lawrence was approaching the point where he lost visual sight of Lucas. He heard a second scream, louder than the first, as he reached the top of the ditch. He looked down and saw Lucas lying still at the bottom, breathing rather heavily. He carefully walked down the ditch and walked up to Lucas.  
  
Although Lawrence was a monster through and through, even he was a bit shocked at Lucas' condition. The boy was lying flat on his back. His left leg was bent at a rather awkward angle, but worse a metal pole was sticking out from his right shoulder.  
  
Lucas turned his face towards his dad. All traces of fear were gone, replaced with a pained expression. Lucas was more concerned about getting help than he was about Lawrence's punishment. "Help me, dad. Please help me." Lucas whispered.  
  
"Okay Lucas, don't move. I'm gonna go call an ambulance." Lawrence said as he raced back to the car to use the on board car phone. Lawrence quickly dialled 911. "I need an ambulance at junction one of the main motorway just outside Buffalo. My son's had an accident and is impaled on a metal rod," Lawrence explained once he had made contact with the operator.  
  
"Okay sir, the ambulance and fire brigade are on their way just leave a signal for them when they arrive to show them where to find you and your son."  
  
Lawrence hung up without so much as a 'thank you'. He took a warning triangle out of the boot and placed it behind the car, before returning to Lucas. "You are lucky you're in a bad state Lucas or you'd be in so much trouble." Lawrence said in his usual mean tone.  
  
*****************************  
  
Less than 10 minutes later Lawrence saw the ambulance crew coming down the ditch with the fire brigade behind them.  
  
One of the EMT's knelt beside Lucas and wrapped a blanket around him. "What's his name?" The EMT asked Lawrence.  
  
"His name's Lucas." Lawrence answered.  
  
"Okay Lucas, can you hear me?" The EMT questioned.  
  
Lucas nodded at him. "Okay, we're just gonna assess your condition. Hold still."  
  
The other EMT's assessed the way Lucas was impaled and decided that they were going to cut the rod underneath Lucas, where some pole was exposed.  
  
"Right Lucas, we're gonna cut the pole, you might feel a slight discomfort." The EMT told him.  
  
*****************************  
  
The next half an hour was spent stabilizing Lucas and cutting the bar with the Jaws of Life. Once the bar was cut Lucas was put on a stretcher and moved into the ambulance. Lucas was quickly drugged up with morphine to help with the pain. A splint was put on his leg to stabilize his knee. The bar would have to be removed back at the hospital.  
  
As soon as the ambulance reached the hospital, ten minutes after putting Lucas in the back, with his father in tow of course, Lucas was taken into the OR.  
  
*****************************  
  
The doctors spent the next two hours removing the metal bar and closing the wound, after cleaning it and checking it for infection. Lucas' knee was popped back into place and put in a brace to keep it immobilized.  
  
Lawrence, of course, had left after completing the necessary paperwork and had asked to be notified of Lucas' condition by vidphone.  
  
Lucas was put into a private room so he could recover in peace. Lawrence had been told it would be about two days before he could see Lucas so the boy could recover more smoothly. Lawrence didn't mind though, he knew he probably would bother to visit Lucas at all and only see him when he was discharged.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas recovered slowly over the next week, slowly gaining strength. His shoulder had been immobilized as well as his leg, so he couldn't get around without assistance.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas spent another week in the hospital before finally being discharged. His knee was fine now, but his shoulder was still very stiff and he wore a sling for extra support.  
  
When Lucas and his father, who had collected him, had arrived at home, Lawrence informed Lucas that he was going on a three-week business trip and Lucas would be left to his own devices. Since it was now just over a year till Lucas left for seaQuest so Lawrence had withdrawn him from college and he now took his lessons via the vidphone.  
  
"Right, I'm going now so behave yourself. There's money on the side for food and the number for the hotel I'm staying at is on the fridge door. Don't call me unless it's really important. And we will talk about the running away when I get back, understood?" Lawrence said to Lucas.  
  
"Yes dad." Lucas said quietly.  
  
With that Lawrence left on his 'important' trip.  
  
*****************************  
  
Three weeks later and Lawrence pulled up outside the house and walked to the front door, carrying a bag. Lawrence took the back down to the basement. He pulled a chair into the middle of the room, next to a table. Lawrence put the bag on the table and started to pull out the contents. Some rope, cut unto four pieces, duct tape and a blindfold.  
  
"Lucas, get your butt down here now!" Lawrence boomed.  
  
Lucas hurried down the stairs. He was surprised to hear his father; he hadn't even heard him come in. "Lie down on the table Lucas." Lawrence ordered. "Face down."  
  
Lucas quickly complied and Lawrence went around tying Lucas' hands and feet to each corner of the table.  
  
Lucas just shut his eyes tightly. He knew what his father was going to do, before he even saw his father taking the whip out of the cupboard. It was a special design, custom made. Lawrence had had it made just for torturing Lucas. Like the shelter, this wasn't the first time Lawrence had done this, and it probably wouldn't be the last. The question was, once Lawrence got started, how long was it going to be before he stopped. Lucas was about to find out the answer to that question as his father cut Lucas' shirt off with some scissors and raised the whip ready for the first blow…  
  
*****************************  
  
That's part 6 done and dusted, part 7 out ASAP! 


	7. Chapter 7: Lucas' New Life

Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Here's part seven… hope it's up to standard. WARNING: Some mild violence at the start of this chapter. Don't read it if this isn't your cup of tea.  
  
*****************************  
  
Smack! The whip smacked against Lucas' bare back, causing the boy to moan. Breathing heavily, Lucas prepared himself for the next blow. Smack, Smack! Two blows that time.  
  
Again Lucas let out a moan, his breathing quickening due to the pain. "Learned your lesson yet son?" Lawrence asked. Lucas couldn't answer even if he'd wanted to; he was in too much pain. Lawrence took his silence as a 'no'. "Guess not eh son?"  
  
Lawrence continued the torture for another ten minutes, finally stopping when Lucas let out his tenth loud scream and passed out. Deciding that this activity wasn't fun any more Lawrence left Lucas tied to the table and left the room locking the door behind him. Lucas could feel some blood flowing down his side, but it wasn't that bad because the blood was flowing slowly. The cuts would probably heal themselves unaided.  
  
*****************************  
  
For a whole day, Lucas had nothing to do except stare at the table until his father came in. Like Lucas, Lawrence had decided that the cuts he had caused were not serious so he left them alone to heal.  
  
"Lucas, you'll be very pleased to know that I have withdrawn you from college, although they were a bit concerned about your attendance rate, I think they were going to chuck you out anyway." Lawrence said almost happily.  
  
Lucas didn't respond to or acknowledge his father; he just kept staring into space.  
  
Lawrence untied Lucas' arms and legs and then forced him to sit in a chair. He then tied Lucas' arms to the arms of the chair and his legs to the chair legs. Lucas knew this was 'phase two' of Lawrence's punishment.  
  
"Right Lucas, I think a week down here will be sufficient. No noise from you or I'll make it longer." Lawrence warned. Lucas nodded. He knew Lawrence would come down three times a day. All three times he would help Lucas to the toilet and he would feed him on two of the three visits.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lawrence walked upstairs and switched on the TV. 'Thank god he'll be gone in a month. I should thank my lucky stars that the seaQuest refit is ahead of schedule.'  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucas on the other hand, stared fixedly at a spot on the wall. He too was thinking. 'Why did I make such a fuss about going to seaQuest? I'll finally be free, I won't dread every waking moment, unless of course someone on the boat turns out to be just like my father!" Tears snaked their way down his cheeks. One thing he really wanted to do before leaving was to ask his father why he did what he did. Was it him or something else?  
  
Lucas knew he could ask the question and probably get an answer, but there could be repercussions, but that was a risk he had taken before and he could take it again.  
  
*****************************  
  
One week later, and to his word, Lawrence let Lucas out. The first thing Lucas did was to have a nice, long, hot bath. When he had finished, he looked at his back in the mirror. He could see all the old scars as well as the new ones. 'Quite a collection' Lucas thought. One of his doctors had said that three years ago. 'I wonder what he'd say now. He'd probably have a heart attack!'  
  
*****************************  
  
Three weeks later and Lucas stood in hid bedroom looking at the walls for, probably the last time. Today was the day Lucas left for the seaQuest. He was actually fortunate, his father hadn't so much as shouted out at him for three weeks. That was even rarer than not being hit for three weeks.  
  
"Time to go Lucas." Lawrence said. He'd actually taken time off work to take Lucas to seaQuest. Lawrence wanted to make sure Lucas was out of his hair personally, until the first shore leave anyway.  
  
Wordlessly, Lucas put his bags in the boot of his father's Mercedes. He thought it was strange, but he was going to miss the car the most. It was the only thing that didn't hold painful memories for him. Maybe he'd own one of his own some day.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lawrence pulled up by UEO Headquarters and the seaQuest dock. "Well son, looks like it's time for us to part company." Lawrence said. "You know where to go. Get out! I'll be here if there are any problems." Lucas thought about asking 'the question' but considering his father's mood, he chickened out. He'd rather ask it when he could fight back.  
  
Lucas did as he was told and went inside carrying his bags on a trolley he'd found. He calmly walked up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, could I see Admiral Noyce please?"  
  
"Is he expecting you?" The female receptionist asked. She was a typical military receptionist, dressed smart, cold and very unpleasant. The only thing warm about her was her hair. A nice shade of red. Reminding Lucas of a sunset color.  
  
"Yes he is. I'm Lucas Wolenczak. He'll know me."  
  
"Just a moment."  
  
The receptionist chatted on a private line, before turning back to Lucas. "Just wait over there, the Admiral will be out in a minute."  
  
Lucas had a seat and after a minute the Admiral came out and went over to him. He shook Lucas' had in a friendly greeting. "And how are you Lucas?" Noyce asked.  
  
"A little frightened sir." Lucas answered nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We're not that bad." Noyce said reading Lucas' nervousness. "Well, I'd love to show you in but I've got a meeting in ten minutes. Just walk through the access tunnel and show them this." Noyce said giving Lucas a very official looking document. "When you get on board try to find either Commander Ford or Doctor Westphalen. Their photos are attached to the document and on the back you'll find where your room is." And with a pat on the back, Noyce left heading for his meeting.  
  
Lucas walked back out, dragging his trolley behind him. He saw his father's car in the same place as it was when he got out and gave his father an 'ok' sign. His father quickly drove off. Officially disowning Lucas for the next three or four months. Lucas then dejectedly walked over to the access tunnel. The tunnel which led to his home where he would stay until his father was no longer in charge of him and Lucas could make up his own mind. seaQuest Deep Submergence Vessel. Lucas stared dejectedly at the walkway and took his first step towards his new life… if only for a few years.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sorry this part took so long, but I've been a bit down lately. This might sound sad, but being a McLaren F1 supporter I haven't had much to celebrate and also college has taken up a fair amount of my time. But it's eater break and I have two weeks to write more!  
  
This is the end for this story but a sequel is on the way, describing Lucas on the SQ so watch this space! 


End file.
